


How To Not Manage a Store

by Wiw



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creek Secret Santa 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Craig are alone at Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse, but instead of managing the store they get distracted. Part of Creek Secret Santa for pansharpie</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Not Manage a Store

**Author's Note:**

> For pansharpie who requested something nsfw at the Creek Secret Santa Exchange!  
> I hope you'll be satisfied with what I have to offer!! Please enjoy!!! 
> 
> (If you notice any errors feel free to let me know and I'll fix it in a jiffy!!)

Tweek was nervous about managing the store on his own, but excited at the same time.

Tweek’s parents were at a traditional Christmas dinner, joined by the rest of the parents of South Park. It was a Dutch tradition that Clyde’s father carried out from when Clyde’s mother had passed away. His wife had told him how she missed Christmas dinners with her friends and coworkers growing up in America, and Mr. Donovan found it an appropriate way to remember her by. Since all the youngsters of South Park were left unattended, Cartman had suggested a Christmas party at his house. However, while the rest of the town was having a blast, Tweek was forced to handle the store on his own. Craig knew Tweek couldn’t handle it alone, so Craig passed the opportunity to eat Cartman’s ass-burgers, and instead helped Tweek manage the store. 

“Are you sure you don’t need a hand in there?” Craig yelled from his spot near the cash-register. He could hardly hear Tweek’s jumpy reply from within the back of the coffee-shop. Tweek’s parents hadn’t let him near the customers, afraid that he’d scare them away. This, however, left him working in the back, single-handedly. After they got together, Craig helped him in the back every now and then.  
Tweek poked his head out, twitching violently at his boyfriend. 

“Uhm, did you say something? This door’s kinda thick, so I couldn’t really hear you.” 

“Yeah,” Craig pocketed his phone into his front pant-pocket, “do you need help?”  
Other than them, it was empty inside the store. All the adults were at the Christmas dinner, and the children were at Cartman’s Christmas party. Even glancing outside made South Park look like a ghost town. 

“No, it’s fine. You have to stand here in case we get customers, man,” Tweek finished with a look around. There really were no one around. Craig gave the store a quick one-over to make sure they really were alone. 

“Look, no one’s coming. Let me help you out back.” Craig pushed the desk bell further towards the center. In case any customers actually came, they’d ring the bell. 

"But what if a ton of people show up?" Tweek amplified the statement with a twitch and a short scream, to which Craig just shrugged. He pointed at the desk bell, "they'll ring the bell," he assured him and followed Tweek into the room out back. He rushed towards a giant machine that Craig never bothered to learn the name of. Tweek twisted knobs and pushed buttons on the old machine until he seemed satisfied with the dying noises it sputtered.  
Tweek gestured further out back, and Craig followed him. A detergent in the far back of the wall, on the top shelf, too far for Tweek to reach. 

"Is this it?" Craig barely had to lift his arm above the height of his shoulder, much to Tweek's irritation. "No, can you open it? I don't understand child-locks," Tweek muttered into his coffee, embarrassed. Craig pictured Tweek in his head, struggling with the child-lock on the cap of the detergent until his hands turned red. While he processed his thoughts, he twisted the cap with ease. Too much ease. The cap busted open, spilling detergent over himself. Tweek yelped and turned, barely managing to catch a bag of coffee beans about to topple over.

"Shit," Craig gently placed the detergent on the floor, placing the cap on top. Tweek was already next to him, which gave Craig a small startle. Hands worked over the buttons on his coat with lightening speed. Craig didn't even have enough time to get flustered over the fact that Tweek was undressing him before he stood shirtless in front of his boyfriend. Seeing each other naked wasn't that big of a deal. Sex was something new, but not unfamiliar to them. Their first time had been a few months ago, a rainy night where Ruby had been sleeping at a friends house and his parents had been out of town. They had done it at three other occasions, but they really couldn't find time to be intimate. Tweek had to work in the coffee-shop almost every day, and Craig joined him at work whenever Red Racer was showing reruns instead of new episodes. To say the least, they were both starved for attention, and Tweek undressing him in a dimly lit room of solitude hadn't helped.

"You didn't get any on your skin, right?" Tweek's voice was oddly mellow, a trait he only had when he was high on cough-medicine, acting or horny. Craig knew he wasn't acting, and he knew he wasn't on cough medicine anymore. 

"No, but my pants got wet."  
He could pop up the button and zip the zipper himself, but where would the fun be in that? Craig decided that it was much more fun to watch his boyfriend struggle with mixed feelings of fear and arousal, twitching and breathing loudly. Tweek's unsteady hands found the button and popped it out of its socket. His thumb lingered on the locking mechanism, a middle finger hesitantly creeping into the the space between the fabric of the pants and the black pubic hair next to his navel. Craig was hairy, he had that after his mother. The pubic hair of his crotch continued in a black forest that crept upwards until it connected with his chest hair. He was aware of how much there was, and had shaved in the past, but regretted it. The itching was unbearable. Besides, Tweek had assured him the few times they were together, that he found his massive amount of pubic hair to be a turn on, and with the way Tweek's cheeks turned scarlet he knew Tweek wasn't lying. The zipper had been opened completely, but the goal of getting Craig’s pants off seemed forgotten at the sight of Craig’s underwear. Tweek’s hands wiggled into the waistband of his boxers, toying with his curly hair. It was hard not to get turned on when Craig' boyfriend was hypnotized by the hairs on his crotch, playfully tugging a bundle with one hand and combing through another bundle with the other hand. Craig did his best to suppress a moan. It was hard to do when fingers kept brushing against the base of his dick. One finger twitched nervously as one of Tweek’s hands dug deeper into the forest. While one of Tweek’s hands gripped at his waist, as if he was afraid he would fly off, the other was slowly stroking along Craig’s dick. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and even tried to think of something else, but it was no use. Craig moaned, and it was long and breathy enough to give Tweek shivers. He couldn't take the pants off now! He was at least sporting a semi that was view able even on the half-loosened jeans. He had no idea if his moan had snapped Tweek of his sextrance, or pushed him deeper inside. The latter seemed to be the case, even if Tweek’s hands snuck out of Craig’s pants. 

“I have this, ehm, secret compartment I’d like to show you.” Craig ignored the dangerous itching on his leg in favor of taking Tweek’s hand, letting him lead him to the secret room. As it turned out, the secret room was an open crawlspace furthest back. Tweek crawled up the small ladder first, and Craig enjoyed the view when he crawled up after him. A toy chest, some blankets and a few books were scattered around a little lamp. The compartment was too small for any of them to stand in, but Tweek could barely sit upright without bumping his head on the ceiling. Craig couldn’t, and had to crouch forward to not bump his head. Tweek had his head in the toy chest, digging for something, and Craig took this as an opportunity to steal one of the blankets. 

“Did you, you know, wash up?” Craig managed to sputter out, shuffling out of his pants while hiding himself inside a blanket. It was difficult enough to do while covering himself with the blanket, but his boner made it harder. It certainly hadn’t gone away with the sight of Tweek’s plush butt bouncing in front of him. He threw his shoes and pants on the floor. He didn’t need them for a while anyway.

“Wash up? Oh, god you mean, like, down there? Like, my ass?” Tweek’s back stiffened. It seemed as if he found what he was looking for, and he turned around, even if it proved a bit difficult, shyly tugging his shirt. Condoms and lubricant. 

“I… washed up,” Tweek hesitated before handing Craig a line of condoms. Craig couldn’t tell if Tweek was hesitant because he was shy, or if he was lying, although he usually lied better than this. Craig lifted an accusatory eyebrow at him, then turned his attention on the pack of condoms. Tweek caught his eyebrow moves, and rolled his eyes. 

“No, I mean it, I really did wash up, I just,” Tweek groaned and crawled on top of Craig, hiding himself in the crook of Craig’s neck. Tweek nuzzled into him, and Craig wrapped the blanket around them both. Tweek kissed his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise, causing Craig’s hips to bounce upwards, which in turn made Tweek yelp. 

“I, just… I didn’t want you to think that I…” Tweek pulled back from him and distracted himself by removing his own pants. They landed somewhere next to Craig’s. He looked up, into Craig’s eyes, hoping his intentions were somehow transmitted to him through brainwaves. They weren’t. 

“That you’re slutty?” 

Tweek blinked at his boyfriend. 

He threw the bottle of lubricant in Craig’s face, yelling out in shock. Craig barely caught it, still holding the line of condoms. 

“No, no, no! Not that, oh god. I thought you’d think that I, that I thought of this! That I planned for you to, you know… with me, in here!” Tweek was shaking badly, although not in panic, but really flustered. He crawled back into his boyfriends lap, reaching out for the lubricant again. Craig handed it over. 

“But it’s still a bit slutty.”  
That statement earned a glare from the blond and a few mumbled retorts. 

“But I guess it’s good, because these are expired.” Craig wiggled the line of condoms at Tweek’s face, and he felt his boyfriend’s tremors. Tweek ripped the condoms from his hand and read the date. His eyes bulged out, and he swallowed dryly. The line of condoms was tossed to the side, and the blonde looked away. He flushed red, spreading lube on his fingers and reaching backwards. 

“Are you sure it’s fine? I don’t wanna force you to bareback, you know?” Craig’s question was answered with a short nod from Tweek. 

“We’re both clean, so…” Tweek continued to look away, embarrassed at the thought of going bareback with his boyfriend. They were both virgins before, so that wasn’t the real issue. Tweek knew that sex without a condom probably wasn’t going to be different from any other times, it just seemed like a big step. He continued fingering himself, and he let out a grunt at the thought of Craig’s dick filling him up instead of his own fingers. Seeing Tweek finger himself did wonders for Craig’s boner, but it did offer up the question: How would they do it? Standing or sitting was out of the question, the compartment was much too small for that. Tweek could lie on top of Craig? But was there really enough space for that? If Tweek was on his stomach, Craig could lie on top of him? Tweek caught sight of his worried brows and gave him a careful smile. 

“Relax, Craig,” Tweek let out an airy laugh. It was usually the other way around. 

“What’s worrying you?” He placed a nervous kiss on Craig’s cheek, and Craig couldn’t stop himself from smiling. The blonde pulled his fingers out, feeling loose enough. 

“It’s just… How are we gonna?” Craig did some vague gestures with his hands, but Tweek understood him. He always did. 

“Well, geez, what do you think?” Tweek was about to run a hand through his hair, but stopped short. Washing lubricant out of his hair was not something he was going to use his night on. Craig noticed, but was courteous enough not to say anything. 

“I can lie on top of you?” 

“I don’t know, man, that seems sorta claustrophobic, doesn’t it?” Tweek’s eyes sped around, and Craig didn’t comment on how you couldn’t really use the word like that. Instead he bit the inside of his lip and studied his boyfriend’s face who languidly coated Craig’s dick in lubricant. 

“Look, how about this?” Tweek said after a short break of silence, and proceeded to crawl on top of Craig. He crawled up until they were eye to eye, but then faltered. Tweek did a few calculations and stuck out his tongue, a habit he had adopted from his boyfriend. Their dicks touched, and for a short second, neither could breathe. With Tweek’s hands on either side of Craig’s biceps, Tweek looked ready to do push-ups. This time, it was Craig who yelped, when Tweek pulled a wild acrobatic stunt, spinning his own body around. Craig barely caught him, and felt his breath go short with adrenaline. Tweek was in an odd crab-like position, hovering a few inches above Craig, held up by a combination of Tweek’s abnormal upper-body strength and Craig leveraging him from below.

“S-See? I knew we could do it,” Tweek stuttered out. Craig couldn’t see Tweek’s face, but he was sure he was blushing. Craig didn’t know if he should slap his ass for scaring him, or slap his ass because he was so smart. He decided he was probably so focused on his ass because his dick was twitching uncomfortably. Craig impatiently grabbed Tweek’s hip with one hand, lining his erection up with his other hand. Tweek understood the hint and carefully lowered himself, impaling himself on Craig’s dick. When Craig felt himself push into Tweek, he wasn’t prepared for the difference he’d feel. Sure, he’d read stories about how condoms restricted some of the feeling, but thought they were all exaggerations. Now, with the head of his penis inside Tweek, he had to concentrate on not getting off right away. He gripped at Tweek, tighter than he intentioned, which caused the blonde to tick, snapping one eye shut. His eye wasn’t the only thing that snapped shut, and Craig groaned loudly when Tweek’s sphincter tightened around him. Tweek closed his eyes, meditating for a brief moment as he loosened up again, sliding his body further onto Craig’s dick. The sensation was overwhelming for Craig, who had to bite his lip hard to avoid groaning again. When all of Craig’s dick was squeezed into Tweek’s small body, Tweek finally relaxed against his chest. He gave Craig a kiss on his cheek and Craig let out a sigh of relief, giving himself time to enjoy Tweek’s warmth. He could feel Tweek’s heartbeat inside of him, and the way the muscles inside him clenched every few seconds with stimulation. Craig let his hands travel from Tweek’s hips upwards towards his chest, feeling his nipples stiffen with the attention. Tweek carefully moved his hips upwards, and this time, Craig couldn’t keep his noises contained. The sensation of Tweek’s inner muscles squeezing and grinding just right around him made him lose it. He moaned at Tweek’s ear, his hands finding Tweek’s hips again. He pushed his own hips upwards, into him, and this time it was the blonde who moaned. His head fell back, his wild hair whipping across his boyfriend’s face. Craig continued to hold Tweek’s hips into the air, impressed by his own strength, and carefully lowered himself again. He slammed harder into him this time, and continued to do so at a steady pace. The sound of their skin slapping together grew louder than the whizzing of the old machines they shared the room with. 

“This feels really good, Craig,” Tweek managed to sigh into Craig’s ear between his lazy moans. Craig felt a spike of courage at his words, and his dick twitched. He knew Tweek could feel it too, with the way his ass clenched around his dick. 

“Of course it feels good, I’m the one fucking you after all.” Craig knew he was bad at dirty talk, but he tried nonetheless. He knew it helped Tweek relax, and it must have done its job because Tweek started to laugh. At first Craig felt wounded that his acting was laughable until he noticed how manic Tweek’s laughter seemed. Tweek had gone into a strange sort of sex-trance again. 

“I wish you could fuck me a-all the time, man. I’ve been so pent up,” Tweek said casually in his haze, a small moan turning into a stutter. Craig felt that his response of “Oh yeah?” hadn’t seemed that intellectual, but with how great his boyfriends clenching walls and his whorish attitude during sex, he really couldn’t care less. 

“I wish you could fuck me everywhere too: In my bed, on the floor, over the counter of the shop, a-at school,” Tweek listed off, and Craig felt close to climax, his knuckles turning white as he fucked Tweek faster and harder. 

“What if someone sees?” Craig’s voice was smaller than he intended, but Tweek probably didn’t notice, not with the way his breath hitched with every thrust. He must have hit something inside him, because Tweek’s voice spiked. 

“Let them see us fuck, I don’t care.” Tweek laughed again, but this time every sound blended into a moan for every push. Craig hardly tried to resist the sudden temptation that spiked him, and bit and sucked hard at Tweek’s neck. He used all the force he had left to mark Tweek’s neck, and he knew it would bruise badly. The pain did something to Tweek and he clenched in a way Craig had never felt before. Tweek’s insides felt like galaxies and single stars, and when his eyes squeezed shut it was all he could see. His mouth fell open and what started off as a silent scream became a cry of defeat. Craig felt Tweek’s sphincter close around him, and gave himself over to the feeling. His entire body felt like a blank slate, and Tweek’s tight hole was all he could properly focus on. They climaxed at nearly the same time, a feat they hadn’t tried before.  
When both boys came to their senses they shared lazy kisses and long hugs. Tweek made a few musings out loud about the way Craig’s cum felt inside him, comparing himself to both a stuffed turkey, a jelly-filled donut and a water-balloon. Tweek eventually used the bathroom to clean himself up while Craig ate a donut from the store.  
Then, when Tweek’s parents finally came home from the dinner party, he had a difficult time explaining to his parents why a giant bruise had appeared on his neck seemingly from out of the blue. Craig would have to pay for that one later.  
A few days later, when Tweek’s father reviewed the footage of the security camera, Tweek also had to come up with a lie as to why Craig and him had left the store unmanned for a good fifteen minutes. 

Tweek had been nervous about managing the store on his own, but now he couldn’t wait to do it again.


End file.
